


What am I to You?

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Category: My Beautiful Laundrette (1985)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Johnny's POV, M/M, back and forth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Johnny has conflicting feelings about his love affair with Omar and keeps asking himself the same question over and over.





	What am I to You?

It wasn't funny. Johnny hadn’t ever thought it was funny, but apparently he was the only one who thought so considering how easily it was all thrown about. “When are you getting married? C’mon now, doesn’t your dick work?” And Omar would laugh and shake his head, “Soon.” he’d say or “The right girl.” was the excuse or “Come on now, not in front of auntie!”. And Johnny would bite his tongue and smile tightly as Omar had girls of marrying age paraded in front of him. “This one’s a good cook.”, “That one went to university.”, “Wouldn’t that one make a lovely bride?”. It was maddening! . . . and heart-wrenchingly painful. And every night Omar would laugh and stroke his hair, give his neck a kiss and murmur about how it’s ‘all a joke, all a show’ and ‘don’t worry, my love, I don’t mean it’ and 'just to keep them quiet and happy, like Papa'. But . . . it wasn’t funny and Johnny had had it this time.

“Johnny, where are you going?”

Johnny turned the hood of his pullover up and kept walking to the end of the drive, “Too stuffy in there, needed some air.” he mumbled, staring around anywhere to avoid looking at Omar, the last thing he needed was to catch those big, hopeful brown eyes, they’d know that he was telling a fib.

A hand ran up Johnny’s arm in a casually familiar way and it burned, “Johnny . . . come back inside, looks like rain.”

Johnny snorted, glancing up at the night sky, “That’s just England.” He chewed the inside of his cheek, pulling out of Omar’s touch, he wasn’t ready to not be upset and the other man’s fingers had this magic ability to settle the roiling mess his head was.

Omar sighed and tilted his head back, looking at the sky briefly and cleared his throat, "why don't you tell me what's bothering you rather than trying to get me to guess?"

"Wot? It's not bloody obvious yet?" Johnny snapped, turning to glare at Omar, "or am I the only one not in on the joke?" 

"What joke? What're you talking abo-"

"You getting married!" Johnny shouted, a peal of thunder making them both jump.

Omar sighed, “Johnny-”

“What am I to you?” Johnny asked.

Omar blinked and opened his mouth, probably to placate Johnny like an upset toddler but Johnny turned and stormed off. Omar let him go with an exasperated huff and a shake of his head.

* * *

"Alright," Omar looked up from his paperwork and folded his hands on the table at one of their nicer laundrettes,, "let's have it."

"Wot?" Johnny asked, sitting at the window.

"You know bloody well ‘wot’t." Omar said, getting up and moving to stand behind Johnny, his hands sliding over the pale man's shoulders. He bent down to gently rub his nose against Johnny's neck, "I don't like it when you stew like this. Talk to me, love."

Johnny squirmed a little under Omar's touch, he wanted to be mad at Omar for a bit longer just so he had someone to be mad at, but he knew deep down that he was upset at the wrong person, "...they expect things from you."

"That they do." Omar agreed, his grip tightening a bit to keep johnny from pulling away, his lips gently ghosting over the nape of Johnny neck.

"Things …. Things I can't give you." Johnny said softly, working his jaw as he tried to keep his voice level.

"Oh I don't know about that," Omar murmured, his hands snaking down to the front of Johnny's sweater, "We've got a successful few businesses, soon we can get our own flat and then-"

"Then you'll do what's expected of you." Johnny wanted to pull away but another part wanted to throw himself on Omar and bawl his eyes out, beg Omar to stay, to not listen to his family. He settled for leaning forward an inch.

"How do you mean, love?" Omar murmured, apparently not taking note of Johnny's discomfort.

"You'll go to university, find a 'nice girl', get married and have lots of little babies." Johnny stood up and moved away, if he didn't, he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold it together.

"Why would I do th-"

"Because if you don't," Johnny said, staring out the window, "they'll know eventually and then what'll I do?"

Omar frowned and tilted his head, "what do you mean?"

Johnny rubbed his face in frustration, "you go off and get married and where does that leave me?"

"Johnny, love, you're talking yourself into an upset, calm down. I'm not going anywh-"

"But that's just it!" Johnny started the pace the tiny office, "as long as you stay with me, you're not going anywhere! You leave and go to university, become somethin’, get married and make a respectable living for yourself! And where would that leave me?"

"Johnny, I'm _ not _getting married!" Omar rolled his eyes.

"I don't got a family or money or a home to fall back on!" Johnny was starting to get hysterical, all the thoughts he drank away for so long bubbled up beyond his control, "I've got you and that's it!" Tears welled up in Johnny's eyes without him realizing it as his hands went back and forth through his hair..

Omar stood with his hands outstretched toward Johnny, stopping just short of him, "Johnny… Johnny, you're getting yourself worked up over nothing! I'm not getting married to anyone! And I let them joke and talk because it makes them feel better. Johnny, love, come here, it's alright."

Johnny weakly pushed Omar back as he moved closer, his fingers moving to grip Johnny's forearms and pull him into a hug. The thin man started to have to really struggle to hold back his tears as Omar finally managed to bundle him under his chin. Johnny breathed in Omar's cologne and his long fingers twisted in the crisp front of the button-down. Johnny stared at the bland beige tie omar wore while his hair was stroked and soft assurances were whispered over his head.

_ What am I to you? _

* * *

Johnny stared up at the ceiling, tears streamed down his face as he watched the lights from passing cars briefly illuminate the sad interior of his flat. The burn marks, the peeling paper, ratty drapes and the less than passable mattress he was lying on.

He didn't deserve Omar.

Johnny rolled onto his side and pressed his hand against his mouth to muffle any noises he was most assuredly making as he curled into a ball on his side.

He'd have to make the decision for Omar, it would seem but … "I-I don't want to." Johnny whispered to no one and cursed himself for needing to have a good loud cry the one night the building wasn't full of loud or drunk tenants.

_ What am I to you? _

* * *

"What?" Omar put his pen down and his brow furrowed as he looked up at Johnny's face.

Johnny took a deep breath and repeated, "I think you should hire someone else for the launderette." 

Omar continued to stare at Johnny then he snorted, "Is it too much alone? If we need a part-timer, I-"

"Not a part-timer, Omar, a full-timer." Johnny cut in, willing Omar to not sense his anxiety so this wouldn't be drawn out more than needed.

Omar's muscles in his jaw worked and he blinked those big, beautiful, dark eyes up at Johnny and it was obvious he understood, "...w-why this time?"

"It’s what's expected of me." Johnny muttered bitterly, "so it's time you do the same."

Johnny watched Omar to see what he would do but the businessman just stared at him for too long for comfort. When Omar finally did speak, it broke Johnny further, "... please… don’t disappear again. Not when I've known you in the dark like you know me."

Johnny swallowed around the lump, he shook his head and tried to hold in the pain, "Omar…"

Omar was up and grabbing Johnny tightly by the lapel of his Jersey coat, "No. No! You said you love me. We built this together. We've come so far! Not ‘me’ or ‘you’, but ‘_ we _’ did this, together! Why should either of us care about how they see us? The amount of slurs and threats did not change for me either!"

Johnny swallowed again, his lip shook so that he had to bite down on it, "Omar, _ please _…"

"Please, don't leave me too…" Omar started to shake, tears rolling down from those wide eyes that Johnny adored, “Not so soon after Mama killed herself and everything fell apart. Not now that I’m rebuilding and happy again!”

Johnny shook his head but his own knees felt weak, "but-but look at what I brought to your door! Those bastards wrecked the place and beat the shit out of your benefactor! I'm no good for you, Omar!"

Omar shook his head, "they would come anyway because of my people, because of where I’m from and who I am, Johnny! They would have smashed the windows eventually! Please, please just dont leave me over this! Please!"

Johnny was quiet and he just stared at Omar, it was true that any new business owned by an immigrant would likely receive a visit from the bastards or someone like them and … maybe Johnny being there was the only reason they'd stayed away as long as they had… maybe he was the reason they hung around … regardless he … "I-I couldn't handle if they treated you how they did Salim. How bad they beat him! Can't ya see it's no good, Omar! It's dangerous!"

"I feel safe with you!" Omar said raggedly, no longer caring if the patrons of the business heard them.

"You _ shouldn't _." Johnny said flatly.

"But I _ do!" _ Omar sobbed, clinging to Johnny.

Johnny shook his head and hugged Omar suddenly, feeling the other man relax almost immediately in his arms. He'd be a bold-faced liar if he said the reaction didn't make his chest swell a bit. That's right, that's his purpose, he protects his Omar and… 

"You… you don't mind that I have nothing to give you?" He asked hoarsely holding Omar like the dark haired man had held him.

"I can get money anywhere. I can get a car and a flat anywhere. Fuck, I can get a family anywhere! But this," Omar leaned back, cupping Johnny's face in his hands, "what we have, I can't replicate and I doubt I'd find it anywhere else on the planet." He looked down, smoothing Johnny's sweater, "I could try, I'm sure, but it wouldn't be the same."

"O-okay, this is your last chance to bail out if-"

"I _ do not _ want to bail out." Omar said firmly, his jaw set and lips pursed in such a way that Johnny just wanted to kiss him, he looked so serious. He looked like the whole world hung in the balance. They kissed, slow and gentle and it was everything, it was the whole world, _ their _world.

_ What am I to you? _

* * *

"Don't do this. Please I'm beggin ya." Johnny hissed as he wrung his hat in his hands, looking at Omar with quiet desperations, “Please, not after how he saw me.”

Omar frowned and held the phone back to his ear, "y-yes papa I'm still here! … no… i- well I didn't exactly _ know _i- of course papa. I'm on my way." Omar looked at the floor and swallowed, "he wants to speak to me."

"Tania leaving wasn't your fault, Omar." Johnny said gently, putting his hands on Omar's shoulders, kissing his neck.

"But I knew she was going and lied about getting married." Omar murmured into Johnny's sweater.

"They will want an explanation, I'm sure." Johnny closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose.

"And about not signing up for courses like I promised I would." Omar added.

"Right…"

"They may insist I quit the business altogether." Omar looked at Johnny.

"I'll run it for you." Johnny murmured.

"... I'm so glad you're here." Omar said smiling a little in relief.

“Me too.” 

_ What am I to you? _

* * *

They stood at the red door, Omar rifled about for his keys but the door opened before he could find them and Uncle Nasser stood there looking grim as his eyes took in both his nephew and the bruised punk, “Ah, there you are.”

“Uncle, I-”

“You know, it would have been wildly amusing,” Nassir said loudly over Omar, “to see such a joke played out on anyone else. I may have even been willing to help you plan it better if I’d been in on it. Well, maybe were it not me that it was at the expense of, that is.” Omar looked guiltily at his feet and Johnny shoved his hands deep into his windbreaker pockets, they couldn’t meet the older man’s gaze as he continued, “You must think I’m very stupid or naive to think that I wasn’t aware of you two. Me, a grown man who’s been successfully keeping an affair under wraps for years.” he pointed at Omar, “Did you really think that I’d be fooled by any lame excuse you came up with when I walk into a dark office to see you two scrambling to get your clothes on?”

“No, Uncle, I didn’t.” Omar said softly, biting his lip.

Johnny swallowed and scuffed the toe of his trainer into the pavement, “We-”

“No, no,” Nasser pointed now at Johnny, “This only concerns you in the most peripheral sense, Mr. . . . funny, I don’t even know your surname yet I see you _ everywhere _now.”

“Burfoot.” Johnny muttered.

“Right, Mr. Burfoot, as far as you are concerned, don’t speak until my brother has said his piece and you will respect him in his house.”

“Yes, sir.” Johnny said quickly, licking his lips nervously.

“And you,” Nasser looked at his nephew, “ . . . be patient with him. This is a big shock for your father and he is struggling to process it.”

“Does he know?”

“He knows you’ve been fibbing to him and leading him on. Trust is a hard thing to build back up, nephew.”

Omar swallowed and looked up at his uncle finally, eyes swimming and Johnny felt a pain in his chest at how upset the other young man very clearly was. Omar took a tentative step closer, “I-I never meant to hurt anyone.”

“I am aware.” Nasser nodded, “You are a good boy, Omar, you love your father and I can see you’ve done your best to care for my stubborn brother.”

“Nasser, let them in and close the door, it isn’t exactly balmy out there!” A voice called from upstairs.

Johnny put a hand on the small of Omar’s back and gave him a slight nudge once Nasser moved out of their way to let them in. Johnny looked around and wasn’t surprised to find that things hadn't changed much since they were kids. He didn't get a chance to reminisce much as Omar was hurried into Hussein's room and then he was shoved into the stairwell to wait. Johnny shifted toward Omar's room and he felt a wave of nostalgia as he took in the old football posters, a shabby bookshelf smashed into a corner and overflowing with dog-eared volumes and a few tattered comic books. Johnny sat on the edge of the small bed, the mattress creaked under his weight, he remembered many nights spent sleeping in the bed while Omar slept on the floor. 'Courtesy for a guest' Omar's mum had said but they would end up together snuggled under the duvet. He felt a small smile spread across his face despite their current, uneasy situation.

There was a lot of hushed voices from the other room, an exclamation or two then muffled crying. 

Johnny ran his fingers over the worn duvet and readied for the worst. He almost jumped out of his skin when his name was called and it was his turn to confront Hussein. Johnny sidled past Nasser and only got a quick glance at Omar before being thrust out onto the balcony. He felt rather small as Omar's father stared at him despite how much taller he was than his old teacher.

"So." Hussein said, nodding to his brother who came up behind Johnny, "a bit more than friends I'd say."

"I-" Johnny started to explain.

Hussein held his hand up, "please let me finish, Johnny," he took a deep breath and let it out in a huff, "Thought I may have been mistaken the other day in the launderette when I saw you, helping Omar with his . . . whatever this all is for him but lo and behold, there was Johnny Burfoot. Don’t care for the hair but . . . well, I suppose I am just getting old.” He let out a long suffering sigh and wrapped his cardigan more securely around his thin frame, “I only want a few things for my child, Johnny, to be happy, healthy and safe. As long as those needs are met, the rest are details that are not entirely my business. Not to mention I’ve done a bang-up job of meeting those myself these last . . . years now. Did I expect my son to be gay? No. Does this change anything? No. Omar is and always will be my child and I love him too damn much to let little _ details _ take him away from me." He leaned forward to peer up at Johnny, "that boy would do anything for you. Did you know that?"

Johnny nodded, swallowing thickly, "yes, sir."

“What is Omar to you, Johnny?”

Johnny was taken aback by the question being turned on him even if it was unintended and he thought for a moment then licked his lips, “He’s . . . he’s everything. Without him, I got nothing, I’d be alone again . . . “

Nasser and Hussein looked at each other before Hussein spoke again, "Omar has forgiven you for all that you’ve done or stood for, he went against my wishes to see you because he believed all the world that you were still that same boy from all those years ago. Whatever it is worth, seeing you there that day, doing all you could at that hour to keep Omar’s business going . . . I think I was wrong about you, I _ hope _I was wrong about you. He is smitten with you and was prepared to defend this love you have between the two of you. He came expecting a fight, the poor boy, I can't think of what I must have done to convince him I would want that." Hussein rolled his eyes and frowned deeply, “Other than every word out of my damned mouth.”

"Well, he did feel a lot of pressure to get married and all that." Johnny said softly.

Hussein sighed, glancing at his brother, "we certainly didn't give Omar much choice, did we? I suppose the desire to see him settled and comfortable before I kick off overrode my tact."

"Our intentions, you understand, were meant to be in Omar's best interest, Johnny." Nasser said softly.

"I suppose," Johnny swallowed, "so now what?"

"I have a question or two then I'd like to speak to you and Omar." Hussein leaned back on the stone railing, "do you love Omar?"

"Yes." Johnny said immediately, not even having to think about the answer 

Hussein chuckled and nodded, "I already know you'll work hard to provide and you'll protect him. I heard of those fascists outside the business. How badly they beat you when you came to Salim’s defense, those bruises look nasty and painful."

Johnny swallowed, his hand was still wrapped up a little thanks to one of his knuckles being badly sprained and a fractured middle finger, "They still busted a window and Salim’s car."

"Well yes but you were outnumbered." Hussein shrugged, "Omar told me you tried to leave him last week."

Johnny looked up in shock, “I-I thought it'd be safer, what with those knobs hanging around to hassle him… I thought … if I left, they’d go too."

Nasser shook his head, "they'll always come back, Johnny, _ always _."

"It was all I could think to do." Johnny looked back down at his hands and shrunk down a bit, "I couldn't stop them the last time … what if they'd gotten hold of Omar? Beat his face bad? Or worse? What if-?" 

"What if the sea turns to blood and pigs fly?" Hussein cut in softly, "you did what you did and it was very brave of you. That is all."

Johnny opened his mouth then snapped it shut and nodded.

"Omar," Hussein called, leaning toward the door slightly, "will you come here please?"

Omar was in the doorway instantly, "Yes, Papa?"

"Help me inside." Hussein held his hand out and Omar was there in a moment, taking his father's arm securely.

Johnny watched fondly at how careful and protective Omar was of his father. They exchanged brief, hopeful glances over Hussein's head as they all shuffled back inside.

"Sit down, I have some things to say and then we have plans to make." Hussein murmured and collapsed on the bed, reaching for the half empty bottle of vodka and taking a healthy swallow. He gasped as he put the bottle down and shivered.

Omar sat on the edge of the bed and looked between the other men gathered, "Papa, I don't-"

"Omar, my son, I am very tired, let me say my piece and then you may speak all you like." Hussein closed his eyes and breathed in, "Omar, you will go back to school next term-"

"Pa-"

"Let me finish!" Hussein opened his eyes and gave his son a stern look, Omar looked down, ears reddening, "you will go back to school, with a full course load-"

"But the business-"

"You trust Johnny?" Nasser asked, taking a step to the right of the bed.

"Of course!" Omar looked at Johnny and reached over to take his hand then quickly put his hand back in his lap, glancing at his father and uncle.

"Then while you are doing courses, johnny will run the business and you can hire someone to help him with labor if need be. Your uncle has agreed to look over the books when needed and to make sure you aren't getting swindled by contractors and such." Hussein leaned back into the pillows, it was clear by his tone, that the ‘and such’ he mentioned was meant to be ‘Salim’, "you'll have an excuse of being too busy for girls so no one will think twice about you not having a girlfriend."

Omar blinked, "but if I'm doing school full time, what about you?"

"I'm getting to that," Hussein frowned and took another swallow of vodka, "I've agreed to move into Uncle Nasser's house and get a nurse. And that will leave the flat to you, Omar. And it makes perfect sense if your business partner and friend share the flat."

Omar's eyes widened and he looked at his uncle then his father, his dark brown eyes welling up with tears, "Papa…"

Hussein reached forward and put his hand on Omar's cheek, "your happiness means more to me than life itself, my son."

Omar sobbed and threw himself onto his father, wrapping his arms around Hussein's waist, burying his face in his father's cardigan. Hussein stroked Omar's hair and murmured gently in Urdu even though Omar didn’t understand it, and he kissed the top of Omar's head. Omar sat up, still crying and he turned to fall into Johnny's arms. 

Johnny held Omar tightly, his jaw and throat working in his attempts to swallow past the massive lump in his throat as he looked at Hussein and he recognized him now fully. Not that he didn’t know who Hussein was or had ever forgotten Mr. Ali, but now he looked like he had before, the look in his eyes so much like he’d had years before. It was the look that had drawn Johnny, a then unhappy child in an unhappy home, to the Ali family. Johnny finally managed to extract himself from Omar and nodded, “Thank you.”

“We’ll start getting your father settled in the next week or so then the flat will be yours,” Nasser said softly, patting Omar’s shoulder as his nephew got hold of himself, “I will handle everything so you can focus on your business and fixing up Zaki’s laundrette.”

“Thank you so much.” Omar whispered, wiping at his eyes.

“We’re your family, Omar,” Hussein said gently, “We’ll make sure you’re looked after, especially now that you’re an asset to it. A very successful asset.”

Omar practically glowed as they drove back to the laundrette, hands intertwined over the console.

* * *

Omar kissed him. 

Johnny’s eyes slid closed and he leaned back into the wall, Omar had had that look on his face all the rest of the business day and it had taken every shred of control Johnny had to keep himself from putting on a show for him. Leaning against the broom handle just _ so _ . . . bend over a wash machine to clean it out like _ that _. . . perhaps buying the frozen lolli from the vendor and slurping it loudly in the office while Omar busied himself with the books was a bit far but dammit if Johnny didn’t enjoy watching that flush bloom on Omar’s cheeks. How hard he struggled to keep himself on task, how his fingers would fidget on the pen or tap rapidly on the desk.

“You drive me mad, you know that?” Omar murmured, brushing his nose up Johnny’s neck to rub just under his ear before biting him lightly.

Johnny smirked, “Oh I know.” He leaned back more, letting his legs slide slowly apart.

“I had to shut the damn laundrette down for the night, first time since it opened.”

“Mhm.” Johnny looked down as Omar slid a hand into his belt, tugging on the buckle roughly.

“You,” Omar smirked, pulling Johnny toward the bed at the handyman's flat, “Need to learn some manners . . . “

“You gonna teach ‘em to me?” Johnny teased but it came out breathless and a little desperate, “Been a bit, might’ve forgotten all my good breeding and sensibility.”

Omar laughed, shaking his head as he didn’t deem to respond beyond tugging Johnny’s belt open and off, next when the button and fly. Johnny’s pants dropped around his ankles and he smiled while Omar slid a hand up his inner thigh to cup and squeeze his bits, cock already rigid with interest against the grey cotton of his underpants. 

“Did you bring a rubber?” Johnny murmured as he slid down to the bed, his fingers undoing Omar’s stupid trenchcoat that made him look like some kind of jerk.

“No, but I don’t really want to do much here . . . no offense.” Omar looked around and he grimaced.

Johnny groaned, “Been so long, maybe I forgot what you feel like?”

Omar gave him a look and a playful shove down on the bed while he slipped his shirt off his shoulders. He shifted forward and Johnny automatically wrapped his long legs around Omar’s waist, Omar rolled his groin against Johnny’s backside through his underwear. 

Johnny tilted his head back, mouth a small ‘o’ and his eyes almost closed as he felt Omar pressing insistently into him, a hot pressure just _ there. _ “Oh fuck . . . Omar, please, it’s been so long . . . “

“Not here, sorry, Johnny-boy,” Omar said softly, kissing Johnny’s neck, giving another thrust for good measure and to tease Johnny, either way it worked, “Now be good and let me enjoy you.”

Johnny swallowed as Omar moved away, the heat and pressure was gone leaving Johnny frustrated and irritated, “Whatever you want, bossman.”

Omar paused, his hand at Johnny’s hip, “Not funny.”

“What? ‘S my place, isn’t it?” Johnny muttered.  
“Do you want your dick sucked or not?”

“ . . . yeah.”

“Then stop pouting like a child, alright? It’s annoying.” Omar muttered, pulling Johnny’s boxers down to his knees.

Johnny propped himself up on his elbows and he frowned, “Why won’t you make love to me then?”

“Because it’s filthy and I don’t want to sleep here.” Omar murmured, “Are you going to talk your hard-on away or can I do this?”

Johnny shrugged and scooted to wiggle out of his clothes, sitting naked on the mattress while Omar waited patiently, “ . . . I was scared today.”

“So was I.” Omar admitted, reaching out to gently spread Johnny’s legs and run his fingers up where Johnny was wanting him.

“Worked out alright I guess,” Johnny swallowed and slid down on the mattress, “Your dad doesn’t hate me entirely.”

“I doubt he ever did,” Omar murmured and kissed Johnny, his tongue leaving a trail of fire in its wake, “Just what you thought you stood for.”

“Peer pressure.” Johnny muttered, looking up at the ceiling as Omar went to it in earnest. Johnny’s hand slid down to stroke through Omar’s hair and he fidgeted, his feet dug in and his hips twitched a bit. It felt good but . . . “_ Omar _.“

Omar looked up from what he was doing and let Johnny fall out of his mouth, “What is it? Are you alright?”

“I need you.” Johnny said, still looking at the ceiling, “Please, I know it’s not exactly ideal here but . . . where else?”

“ . . . my car is downstairs?” Omar offered, looking doubtfully around the room.

“Please, _ anything _.” Johnny shook his head and sat up, “I don’t care I just . . . I need you.”

Omar nodded, running his fingers over Johnny’s leg then he leaned forward and kissed Johnny again, “Okay, put on your pants and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

* * *

They drove a ways out to a quiet, secluded place under a bridge, Johnny was frantic getting Omar’s pants off and he felt a blush creep to his pale cheeks when Omar touched him back there, exclaiming softly when he felt the end of a plug and Johnny hurriedly admitted to putting it there once he’d set his mind to get screwed in the car.

“Lean forward.” Omar murmured, wrapping his arm around Johnny while he got a good grip on the plug.

Johnny put his arms around Omar’s neck and leaned into him, he made a soft noise as the plug was nudged out of his body with a soft, wet sound. It was soon replaced with a finger and Johnny pushed onto it, biting back a moan as Omar slid a second finger and searched about until Johnny felt a little wave of heat roll through him and he stilled. He kissed Omar as his lover slowly sat up with Johnny in his lap, granted Johnny was a bit taller than Omar so he had to scrunch up his long legs in this position but it felt alright.

“Shift up a bit, hm?” Omar kissed Johnny’s jaw gently, his fingers spreading and curling slightly.

Johnny licked his lips and sat back on Omar’s knees, almost groaning at the fingers sliding, “Condom.”

Omar shifted and reached down for his pants pocket and pulled one out, ripping it open and holding the thing out to Johnny, “Wanna put it on me?”

“Sure.” Johnny took it and shifted to the seat next to Omar, he slowly leaned forward and sucked Omar into his mouth, making sure to slick it up before popping off and rolling the rubber on. He glanced up at Omar who had let his head fall back and his mouth was open slightly, “All set?”

“Hm? Uh, yes.” Omar smiled and shifted back into the seat then patted his thigh, “C’mere.”

Johnny slowly moved to sit in Omar’s lap facing the front, he felt a hand sliding up his left buttock then around the hold his hip and guide him lower. Johnny shivered as the head of Omar’s cock pressed against his asshole before slipping in rather easily. The pale man bit his lip and goose-pimples broke out over his skin under his sweater, Omar’s arms wrapped around his waist and he started to thrust up. Johnny gasped softly and closed his eyes, he put his hands on the seat to keep the weight off of Omar for the most part while his lover kissed and nipped at his neck and ear.

“Omar . . . “ Johnny gasped and reached down to stroke himself, “We’ll need to- _ ah _ ! -get more condoms- oh _ fuck _ ! -if we’re gonna- _ haa! _-live t-together!”

“I’ll take out stock,” Omar murmured, “Been a while, not gonna last.”

“S-S’alright!” Johnny bit his lip as Omar slammed up into him and Omar made that little noise he made when he comes, a kind of breathy, relieved exhale with a soft hum at the end.

They sat there for a moment longer, the only sound Johnny working furiously at his cock while Omar’s throbbed and pulsed inside him. Omar reached around and brushed Johnny’s hands away so he could take over, Johnny put his hand back to cup the back of Omar’s head as his hips canted up into the soft, warm tunnel.

“Please . . . Oh fuck, Omar, _ please _!” Johnny panted then grunted as Omar squeezed the head of his cock and he came over Omar’s hand. He flopped back exhaustedly, he allowed himself to be moved aside and cleaned up, watching Omar with tired eyes while the young business man gathered their clothes and cuddled him onto the cramped backseat. Johnny allowed himself a smile, they were both too tall for this but they’d scrunch themselves up like accordions just to be together.

“ . . . Hey, Omar.”

“Hm?”

“When we’re settled and everything is working out, we should . . . we should consider adopting.” Johnny said softly.

Omar was quiet for a moment, his fingers idly stroking through the hair on Johnny’s midriff, “ . . . when you say ‘adopting’, I assume you aren’t talking about a puppy.”

“No, although a dog would be nice too.” Johnny shifted to look over his shoulder, he couldn’t make out Omar’s expression or lack thereof in the dimlight coming from a distant streetlamp.

“I don’t know if they would adopt a child to two unmarried men, Johnny.” Omar said doubtfully.

“Then we just find one, I know loads of places were there are just kids about and-”

“Hang on,” Omar sat up, “I’m not just taking a kid from a park, J-”

“No, no, no, that’s not what I mean,” Johnny also sat up, “I’m talking about homeless kids.”

“ . . . oh.” Omar rubbed his chin slowly.

“Right, see, I know where the little ones slum about, ones that ain’t got a home or family or were left.” Johnny shrugged, “We could just go and find one.”

“What about school? You can’t just send a kid to school. And if they get sick? Hospital would ask questions. And, if they don’t look like either of us? What then?” Omar shook his head, “I don’t think this would work.”

Johnny frowned and sighed, “You’re . . . probably right.”

Omar grimaced then smiled, “Who knows though,” he put a hand on Johnny’s, “Maybe . . . maybe by the time we are secure enough to consider, things will change?”

“Hope so.” Johnny sighed and laid back down with Omar puttiing an arm around him and snuggling into his back. 

“I’d love to have a kid . . . with you, specifically.” Omar murmured, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Johnny said softly, “We sleeping out here?”

“For a little while.”

“Alright.” He closed his eyes and listened as rain started to gently fall on the roof of the car, “Omar?”

“Hm?”

“What am I to you?” Johnny asked after a slight bit of hesitation.

“You’re my business partner, my friend, and my lover.” Omar whispered, giving Johnny a squeeze, “You’re my world.”

Johnny found himself smiling as his eyes slid closed, “Ditto, love . . . “


End file.
